


Make Me Yours

by VengeanceAngel



Series: Fictober 2019 [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 2-5 will have to come later, Boys In Love, Day 1, Day 6, Established Relationship, Fictober 2019, M/M, Stop acting so surprised, Yes I am capable of writing romantic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VengeanceAngel/pseuds/VengeanceAngel
Summary: For Fictober 2019. I'm late, but who cares? It seemed fun and I love short stories to help my writer's block.Steve and Billy have some fun with a bonding activity.Day 1: It'll be fun, trust me.Day 6: Yes, I'm aware. Your point?





	Make Me Yours

Steve rolls his eyes. “I can’t do this, Billy.”

Billy grins and licks his teeth, leering at the other boy. “It’ll be fun. Trust me.”

“Fun?” Steve shakes his head. “I think your definition of fun and my definition of fun are very different.”

Billy leans in and licks a stripe up his boyfriend’s neck. “You trust me, don’t you?”

Steve moans at the sensation and turns, ducking down and capturing the blonde’s mouth in a kiss. Billy holds Steve close and deepens the kiss. That’s one thing that Billy is not immune to. Steve’s kisses. Billy has kissed men and women before. They’ve been desperate, sexy, lewd, promising, and all things in between. But never like Steve’s kisses. Steve kisses rough like he hates him. But he wavers between that and then passionate as if he’s about to devour him. Just as Billy falls into the pleasure, Steve switches it up and kisses him as if he’s the most precious thing in the world. There’s a desperation there, but not like with others. It’s a desperation to keep, to protect, to love. 

Billy will never tire of Steve’s kisses. 

Billy moves to kiss at Steve’s neck again, pulling his lover into his lap. “Please… do this for me. I know it won’t be fun at first, but imagine afterward. Imagine what people will say. Imagine how they’ll know we belong to each other and they won’t ever doubt how much I love you. How much you love _me_. I’m so tired of the doubts, the glares…. I’m so tired of people not believing me when I tell them what you mean to me, what I’ll do for you.”

Steve brushes a lock of Billy’s hair behind his ear. “Who cares what they think? _I_ know all of those things. Will a matching tattoo really change that? I mean… a skull with a cigarette? Really?”

Billy waggles his eyebrows. “Well, we could keep it private… put it on your ass…”

Steve smacks Billy’s shoulder playfully. “You’re ridiculous.” 

“You love me.”

Steve smiles then and Billy is reminded that he’ll also never get tired of those. Steve’s smiles make Billy think of sunshine coming up over green fields dotted with wildflowers, of moon beams lighting up a forest path, of lying next to him on a blanket in the summer, cool air keeping them comfortable, while looking up at the sky and all of the stars while talking about a future where they no longer have to hide who they are and who they love. Nobody thinks that it will be in their lifetime. _Billy_ doesn’t think it will be in their lifetime, but Steve… Steve smiles and tells him to have faith. And Billy believes. 

Steve kisses Billy’s cheek. “Yes, I’m aware. Your point?” Billy lowers his chin a bit and gives him a look that has Steve melting. He sighs in the way that means that he’s so in love with the blonde boy that he’ll do any crazy thing that’s asked of him. “Fine, let’s do this.”

Billy gives Steve a quick kiss on the mouth, barely hiding his excitement. “Okay, I talked to Len and he’s the one who did mine originally. He’s going to give you the exact same one, but without a cigarette, okay? I told him to use a penis instead.”

“Billy!”

He laughs. “I’m kidding, princess! God, lighten up. Anyway, I thought about it for awhile and I heard what you said the other day when I first mentioned it. I heard you and the doubt about having it out where everyone can see it.”

“Billy, I’m not ashamed of-“

“I know. I know you’re not. But you’re right about one thing. We don’t have to prove shit to anyone. And this can be partially just ours.”

“Partially?”

Billy nods. “You said I could choose where and I-“

“Not my ass.”

Billy laughs again. “Steve, I’m not having anything on your ass. It’s mine and Len doesn’t get to see it.” He takes Steve’s hand. “I chose to have it over your heart. That way I can see it whenever I want and other people will only see it sometimes.”

“I like that, Billy. It’s perfect.”

Billy brings Steve’s hand up, turns it, and kisses the palm. “Like you.”

Steve blushes at that. He’s still not used to someone always praising him… complimenting him… telling him he’s worth something. Billy has been mindful of that and makes sure he knows, always, that he’s _everything_ as far as he’s concerned. 

Billy stands and starts to walk away. “Wait!” Steve yells for him then. “You’re not staying? I figured you’d hold my hand or something!”

“Oh… yeah, I would, but Len likes to keep the space really sterile so nobody is allowed in except for you and him.” 

Len, who has sat quietly in the corner, rolling his eyes more than a few times as the boys got gooey and romantic, arches his eyebrow, but lets it go. He scoots over and motions for Steve to remove his shirt.

Billy winks at Steve, who looks nervous. “No funny business. Len’s a married man.”

Steve looks down at the man who has more hair on his shoulders and face than Steve has on his whole body. “Uh… yeah, that’s… I mean we’ll be good.”

Len grunts and looks over at Billy. “You sure about this?”

Steve’s eyes widen. “I mean… shouldn’t you be asking _me_ that?”

Len grunts again and Steve is pretty sure that it clearly means that the man doesn’t really care what Steve has to say about it. 

Billy nods. “Absolutely.” He leaves Steve alone with the man, who is shaking his head but also smiling slightly. 

Steve keeps his eyes on the ceiling and winces more than a few times, but stays quiet as the man works. He gasps again and finally speaks. “Oh God… is it almost finished?”

Len looks up at him and rolls his eyes yet again. “That was just the drawing. I haven’t even started the tattoo yet.” 

Steve slaps his hands over his eyes. “What if I can’t do this? What if I let him down? I hate pain. I mean… I _hate_ pain.”

“Not true. Billy says you’ve taken your fair share of it. You’ve got this and your boy… you won’t let him down. He said that if you say the word, it’s done. And I’m supposed to tell you that you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do and he’s… proud of you for trying.” Len sighs, hating this heartfelt shit.

Steve is glad he’s covering his eyes because he doesn’t want anyone to see that his eyes have become wet as he registers just how well Billy knows him. He sighs softly and lowers his arms, his eyes still fixed on the ceiling. “Okay, no more stalling. I want this.”

Len shakes his head and begins the process. 

Steve distracts himself by trying to follow the lines of pain, but can’t seem to figure out where the skull stops and ends. He’s focusing very hard on determining whether Len is drawing a penis on him, though. 

It doesn’t take nearly as long as he thought it would when Len finally puts down the needle and dabs the spot on Steve’s left pectoral. “Okay, you’re good. Stay here and I’ll tell Billy.”

Steve watches Len leave and then sits up. He takes a deep breath and walks over to the mirror on the wall nearby. He closes his eyes and then opens them, prepared to see the skull with a penis in its mouth. But then he sees the tattoo and he chokes back a gasp that sounds more like a sob. He touches the reddened skin around the new wound. In the most beautiful lettering, the name ‘Billy’ is written over his heart and he isn’t sure how to take it. He knows the writing. It’s Billy’s own. He’s seen it enough times on the cute notes his boyfriend leaves him. He’s certain that Billy meant well, but there’s a part of him that feels a little cheated. Without the matching skull, there’s nothing linking them _together_. There’s no risk on Billy’s part. But then Steve remembers that Billy doesn’t have as much faith as he does in society and he turns to go back to the seat. 

The curtains part and Billy comes walking through, shirtless. Steve is about to question it when he sees the reddened skin on Billy’s left pectoral, too. He comes closer and is aware of the silent tears starting to fall. Billy wasn’t being careful of the space earlier. He left to get his own tattoo. And with lettering that he recognizes as his own, the name ‘Steve’ is emblazoned in permanence. “Billy… you…” He reaches out and then stops. “I guess a hug would hurt?”

Billy smiles. “Probably a little.” He takes Steve’s hand. “I paid for everything already. Let’s get these taken care of, get dressed and head out.”

Steve smiles back and again Billy is reminded of wildflowers, moonbeams and stargazing. “And then maybe we can go home and do something else to show how much we love each other?”

Billy grins. “Yeah? What do you have in mind?”

Steve licks his lips. “It’ll be fun. Trust me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and/or leave kudos. It's just fun to read and reply. Nothing needed for me to continue to write. :) Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
